<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un nuevo invento by Almumvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578447">Un nuevo invento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr'>Almumvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marabilia - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adina - Freeform, Brydon, El taller, Inventando el tinte de pelo, Jacques - Freeform, Loyda bebe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayer hubo revuelo por culpa de Iria y su relato y la vida me obligó a releerme reinos, lo que me dejó con unas ganas enormes de ver a Jacques con el pelo rosa, no sé por qué.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un nuevo invento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Cada vez que el Rey y la Reina se escapaban como antes de casarse, ella se quedaba al mando. No del reino, solo del negocio. Era en esos momentos cuando más echaba de menos a Aldric. Añoraba sus primeros días en el barco, añora las bromas y la sensación de amistad y compañerismo que compartían como tripulación. Echaba de menos el tiempo como capitana. Echaba de menos incluso a los piratas que le encasquetaron durante una temporada.</p>
<p>   Una manita tiró de su manga reclamando su atención. Devolviéndola al presente. Alejándola de un pasado que si bien no era muy lejano en el tiempo, daba la impresión de haber ocurrido hacía años. Un pasado al que sabía que no iba a volver.</p>
<p>   La pequeña Loyda llevaba un buen rato correteando por todo el palacio, mareando a varios guardias en el proceso. Era escurridiza y muy difícil de atrapar. Se sabía todos los escondrijos del palacio gracias a su padre, de quien también heredado mucha picardía.</p>
<p>   –¡Corre, escóndeme! –le susurró entre jadeos</p>
<p>   –¿Tú no deberías estar estudiando pillina?</p>
<p>   –¡Shhhhh! ¡Que va a encontrarme! ¡Rápido, detrás de la mesa de mamá!</p>
<p>  A Adina se le escapó una sonrisa. Era imposible estar seria con la princesa. Siguió a la niña hasta la mesa y cuando vio que se metía debajo le preguntó, susurrando también</p>
<p>   –¿Tengo que meterme ahí contigo? Porque no sé si vamos a caber las dos</p>
<p>   –¡Sí, corre! ¡Que nos pillan!</p>
<p>   –¿Quién nos va a pillar?</p>
<p>   Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Brydon, con el pelo verde y muy pero que muy enfadado. Ahí tenía su respuesta. Contuvo una carcajada muy a duras penas, lo que le consiguió una mirada furiosa por parte del joven.</p>
<p>   –¿Has visto a mi prima?</p>
<p>   Loyda le agarró la pierna en una muda súplica. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mentía y protegía a la princesa o se la entregaba a Brydon para que pudiera vengarse? Porque estaba claro que la princesa era la causante del desastre capilar de su primo. Al final negó levemente con la cabeza, aguantando la sonrisa.</p>
<p>   El chico salió exasperado del despachó y se largó dando un portazo y soltando un bufido.</p>
<p>   –¡Loyda ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡De esta no te libras! –los gritos se alejaban, y cuando juzgaron que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos Adina sacó a la niña de debajo de la mesa y la sentó sobre ella.</p>
<p>   –Muy bien jovencita. Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado aquí. Sin mentiras.</p>
<p>   Parecía seria, pero en realidad la situación le hacía mucha gracia. El joven Brydon con el pelo verde… Le gustaría estar delante en el momento en que Jacques viera a su hijo de esa guisa. O alguno de los estirados nobles que aún no parecían haber aceptado que Lynne era su reina.</p>
<p>   –Pues mira estábamos en el claustro y llegó un paquete de papá y mamá con algunos de los nuevos inventos del taller y había una cosa que era como una bola verde y yo creía que era una pelota y se la tiré al primo Brydon pero no la cogió y le dio en la cabeza y ahora tiene el pelo verde –debía haber cogido carrerilla porque hablaba a una velocidad que ni los habitantes del desierto de la saga “Crónicas del Segundo mundo”. Tras una pausa para respirar añadió encogiéndose de hombros– Además no sé por qué se enfada, si está muy guapo siempre y ese verde es muy bonito.</p>
<p>   –Y las chicas se van a fijar en él seguro –y, muy probablemente, también se reirían de él.</p>
<p>   –¿Las chicas? ¿Qué chicas?</p>
<p>   –Nada, da igual. Vas a tener que pedirle perdón.</p>
<p>   –¡Pero ha sido sin querer!</p>
<p>   –Aun así, sabes que las cosas del taller vienen con una nota que explica lo que son.</p>
<p>   –Pero yo no sé leer.</p>
<p>   –Sabes que se lo tienes que pedir a un mayor. Y no mientas que sé que ya estás aprendiendo –lo último lo dijo con un tono más distendido, para que la niña no sintiera que la estaba regañándola– Vamos, te acompaño.</p>
<p>   En el camino al cuarto de Brydon se encontraron a Jacques, que buscaba a su hijo, y Adina sonrió con malicia. Le contó que ellas también le buscaban y le ofreció amablemente unirse a ellas. Demasiado amablemente. En ese momento Jacques sospechó que algo no iba bien, pero tampoco se preocupó demasiado: Loyda estaba perfectamente y Adina no parecía muy alterada.</p>
<p>   Cuando llegaron a la habitación fue Jacques el que llamó a la puerta</p>
<p>   –¡Largo!</p>
<p>   –Brydon, abre, soy tu padre. Y Loyda y Adina…</p>
<p>   No tuvo tiempo para terminar la frase. Se escuchó revuelo en el interior de la habitación y su hijo abrió la puerta hecho una furia y señalando a su prima, que se intentó esconder tras las piernas de Adina. Esta no apartaba la mirada de la cara de Jacques, mientras se revolvía intentando contener la risa. Jacques… El hermano del Rey se había quedado congelado observando el pelo de su hijo.</p>
<p>   –¡Tú, pequeño demonio! Me la vas a pagar.</p>
<p>   La princesa se pegó más a su nueva salvadora, que se seguía desternillando del poema que era la cara de Jacques, quien sin poder evitarlo alargó el brazo para tocar el nuevo look de Brydon, pensando que era una peluca. El joven apartó la mano de un golpe y empezó a seguir a la pequeña, que salió despavorida intentando no ser alcanzada.</p>
<p>   En ese momento los adultos también reaccionaron y salieron detrás de ellos, intentando conservar a la princesa heredera viva durante el mayor tiempo posible. Consiguieron darles alcance en el claustro, alrededor de lo que debía ser el paquete enviado por los monarcas para que jugasen su hija y su sobrino.</p>
<p>   –Venga, vamos a calmarnos –intervino Jacques con la calma que le caracterizaba– Loyda, cariño, ¿qué ha pasado?</p>
<p>   –¡Que me ha puesto el pelo verde, eso ha pasado!</p>
<p>   –Yo solo le tiré una de esas pelotitas de colores</p>
<p>   Adina se acercó y sacó las bolas. En el fondo del paquete había una nota que leyó en voz alta.</p>
<p>   –“<em>Si os rompéis un de estas bolas en la cabeza, cambiará el color de vuestro pelo. Usadlas con cuidado, solo se puede deshacer rompiendo otra bola de otro color. Desaparece solo a las dos semanas</em>” –tras leerlo se giró hacia los dos liantes– ¿Veis? No es para tanto. Son solo dos semanas.</p>
<p>   –¡Dos semanas!</p>
<p>   Enfadado y con ganas de venganza Brydon cogió la primera bola que pilló y se la tiró a su prima, dejándole el pelo morado. Loyda le respondió con otra, pero él pudo esquivarla con la mala suerte de que fue Jacques el que acabó con el pelo azul. Todos que quedaron en silencio, hasta que Adina lo rompió con una carcajada.</p>
<p>   Jacques, tras un primer momento de desconcierto, esbozó una media sonrisa que contrastaba con su mirada habitual y le estampó otra bola de pintura a la consejera de la reina.</p>
<p>   Así fue como empezó la batalla campal de los pelos de colores, un todos contra todos donde muchos sirvientes y caballeros sufrieron daños colaterales y vieron alterado su color de pelo.</p>
<p>   Lynne y Arthmael se libraron por poco, pues llegaron justo cuando Jacques sujetaba a Adina para que Loyda usara con ella la última bola. La consejera pataleaba e intentaba escapar, pero la risa no le permitía usar todos sus trucos.</p>
<p>   No podían creerse lo que estaban viendo: Jackes con el pelo rosa, Loyda con el pelo plateado, Brydon con un rojo muy poco natural y Adina con un naranja que poco tenía que envidiar a las frutas del mismo nombre.</p>
<p>   Una cosa les quedó clara: jamás volverían a dejar a Adina y Jacques solos como niñeros.</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>